The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Various circuits, such as wireless transceivers, data converters, wireline and optical serial data communication links, processors, and the like, operate based on a periodic clock signal. Generally, the periodic clock signal is generated by a frequency synthesizer. The frequency synthesizer can be tuned to output the periodic clock signal of a desired frequency.